Monitoring cameras are used in many different applications, both indoors and outdoors, for monitoring a variety of environments. The monitoring cameras may be mounted to a surface, such as a wall, a ceiling, a roof or a post, by a camera base. The contents of the camera base, such as one or several camera heads and electronics therefore are protected by a translucent dome which is mounted to the camera base to encapsulate its interior. The number of camera heads and also their intended operation range may determine the overall shape of the dome. In case of one camera head only, the dome may be configured as a half-spherical dome with a constant radius between the envelope surface and the camera head, thereby not causing any undue optical disturbance caused by the dome. Also, in such configuration the camera head may be arranged to provide a 360-degree monitoring area. In case of a plurality of camera heads, each camera head may be configured to cover a narrower area by distributing the camera heads in a ring shaped pattern. In such configuration, the dome may be provided as a halved “donut” or a halved “swim ring”. Such a dome is disclosed in applicant's EP-3 168 819. The shape of the dome makes it possible to tilt the camera heads at various angles such that they may be pointed anywhere between essentially horizontal and essentially vertical, without the distance to the inside of the dome changing. In this manner, it is possible to avoid optical aberrations, image distortion and disturbing lines in the images. Alternatively, the dome may have a flat bowl shape, i.e. with a similarly curved outer circumference, but with an otherwise flat surface, and a sharp “corner” between the curved part and the flat part.
No matter the shape of the dome, the dome is mounted to the camera base as a final step and is typically mounted by a plurality of connecting means such as screws which are arranged along the periphery of the dome and hence also along the periphery of the camera base. In order to protect the interior of the monitoring camera from intrusion of precipitation, humidity, dust and insects, it is essential that all interfaces between the dome and the camera base are sealed by one or several seals. Such seals may either be integrated in one or both opposing interfaces or even be handled as a separate item during mounting of the dome.
The monitoring cameras are in most cases positioned in locations in which they are not easily accessible. Also, the positions are often chosen to be at such distance from the ground that they provide a good overview of the area to be monitored, but also at such height that they cannot be interfered with by possible vandals. In some situations, the monitoring camera should also be hidden. This kind of deliberate inaccessibility does however cause problems when mounting and maintaining the camera since it requires a ladder and climbing to access the monitoring camera. Also less ergonomic working positions are required which further complicates the work. It is very common that a lot of work must be performed with the hands above the head where it is difficult to handle small connecting means such as screws and tools therefor. There is hence a need for improvements in the attachment arrangements between the dome and the camera base.